YPC5GG14
is the 14th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 208th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls get suspicious with Kurumi's change in character as of late, and they notice that Milk has stopped sending them letters... Summary Kurumi walks down the street when she spots Natts dressed strangely. Later, she brings everyone tea at Natts House. Nozomi wishes to eat some of the Mamedaifuku but Kurumi insists there was only enough for two, causing them to bicker while Rin stands by observing them. She is able to notice something oddly familiar with their relationship. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy came to Bunbee saying his report is pretty good. But there is a problem they cannot ignore- he didn't sign it as Bunbee. He mentions that it was based on Scorp's data, so he signed his name as well, and Anacondy claims there is nobody there with that name. Remembering how scary Anacondy can be, Bunbee hesitantly agrees to delete Scorp's name from the report rather then argue. The girls become increasingly aware that Kurumi is a bit odd, and she confesses something to them after school. Natts tells the girls that he will be heading to the store and they decide to follow him while Coco, Syrup, and Kurumi remain. Kurumi assigns Syrup with finishing their cleaning duty and tells Coco to just take things easy, and Syrup defends himself by saying Milk stopped sending letters, so he shouldn't have to work. Kurumi suddenly tenses and worries, quickly bringing up that she "heard" Milk was a wonderful person, but this causes Coco to become suspicious since Kurumi has been around him most of the time and he couldn't recall hearing Milk be brought up before. Meanwhile the Cures continue trailing Natts. They watch as he purchases peppers and some strange fabrics, and Nozomi deduces an idea before rushing back with the rest for Natts House; she believes Natts House will be transforming into a Ramen Store, and the Fabric must be for uniforms. While they initially don't believe her, the other girls can't help but try to come up with their own crazy theories until Natts returns, when they decide to quiet down and keep what they saw a secret. Later, King Donuts decides to have a chat wth Natts and comments that he should unite with the others, and in order to succeed they need to first unite the powers of the Red Rose, and the Blue Rose. Then he suggests that they reveal Kurumi's true identity. Natts decides to consider it and goes to have a chat with Kurumi near the store, asking of her living arrangements before commenting he is well-aware that she doesn't probably have a home. He mentions that she would be welcomed to stay at Natts House though, and rather then say anything she asks him why he is being like this. He replies that he is just learning about this worlds history and he feels that by knowing it, he can help Palmier Kingdom and prevent similar tragedy. Suddenly, Bunbee appears and Kurumi transforms into Milky Rose. From the data collected recently, she isn't seen as a threat because she lacks experience. The Five Cures join them and transform while he creates a boat Hoshina and they begin to fight. He uses the rockets on the Fairies, but Milky Rose focuses on the weapon to defend them- allowing Bunbee to catch the Fairies and toss them aside after he gets his hands on the Rose Pact. Natts refuses to let go, saying that in this world, where bigger nations took over smaller because of pepper and other cultures, destroying many unique cultures in process, and he refuses to let this happen any longer. Before Bunbee tosses him aside, King Donuts uses his own move to help them. In this time, Milky Rose appears and kicks Bunbee away before unleashing her Blizzard to defeat the Hoshina. She prepares to take off when Dream suddenly grabs her hand and starts to shake it. Milky wishes to leave and seems uncomfortable, but she is unable to; only to vanish in a push of smoke. Standing in her spot, they observe Milk- with only Nozomi and Urara surprised to see her- considering the other three had their suspicions and realized it was Milk fairly early, only to react as Nozomi remarks Milk just seeing Milky Rose. In this time King Donuts decides to take off and he hands the girls a card for contact. He asks Syrup to lead him back to the Kingdom so that he can hurry up and get his hands on some donuts. Later, Nozomi and Kurumi, who was living at Natts House again, resume arguing over how to clean the store. Natts points out that because of Coco, he decided to learn about history by his own experience, which is why he was buying some random items earlier. Coco then asks what the strange colored fabric was for, and Natts points to a decorative door that has a sign hanging from it wih ''Milk ''written on it. Major Events *Natts forces Kurumi to reveal herself as Milk. *King Donuts returns to the Donuts Kingdom and gives Urara a card to contact him when needed. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *King Donuts Villains *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!